


Interrupted Party

by HisagiJ69



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Party, Short, Slight Cursing, They are boyfriends, being dorks, library!, some perverted girl I made up, vanessa is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiJ69/pseuds/HisagiJ69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot knows exactly what he saw and, unlike Leo, he does not believe he is overreacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Party

**Author's Note:**

> Short ElliotXLeo thing :3 I haven't written in a looong while (inspiration just refuses to strike me :P ) but I read this short thing I started long ago and felt like finishing it XD it's super short, kinda sloppy and turned out.... differently, from what I was expecting :P Decided to post it anyway, to know what you guys think ;) Thank you :3  
> p.s: believe me, I hate myself for not being able to write smutt XD

                Leo was more than surprised when Elliot violently shut closed the library’s door and glared right at him. The shaggy haired boy was only able to look up at his apparently very pissed off friend with a quizzical expression.

            But only silence followed. Elliot was breathing heavily and fast, something resembling quiet fury burning in his deep blue eyes. His teeth were obviously clenched, just as his fists. Leo was just calmly looking up. He was not scared or anything of the sort. Elliot would never raise a finger to hurt him, he knew that much. He was most of all curious. So, expecting an immediate rage-indulged speech from the light haired one, the silence seemed awkward. “Hum… Elliot?” Leo called, trying to break the mood.

            Elliot bit his own lip before he stepped closer to Leo and, when he did, he sounded angry again. “What the hell was even _that_?!”

            “Uh?” Leo snapped, completely lost.

            “That…. _girl_ …” There was something dangerous about the contempt present in his voice while speaking the last word. “She was all over you! Why didn’t you pull her away, uh?!”

            _So that was it?_ Leo thought. “Excuse me.” He said, suddenly cold. “I don’t recall ever giving you permission to talk to me in such terms. Neither do I recall owing you any kind of explanation for anything. So lower your tone before I get real pissed.”

            “Oh, so you won’t answer? That’s it?” Elliot exclaimed.

            “You know exactly who that girl is, Elliot. Stop playing dumb. I was being nice to her because somebody has to behave properly in social meetings, to make up for other dorks who rush out without a word. And yes, I am very much referring to you, short fused idiot!”

            Elliot stepped closer, now looking more concerned and surprised than actually enraged. “First of all, I was being _nice_. I said _hello_ to her. I even _danced_ with her, in spite of _hating_ to dance. But being nice has its boundaries, Leo! What the hell was her hand doing…” He stopped to take a quick glance in the direction of his servant’s crotch, deviating eyes immediately with flushed cheeks, probably both of anger and embarrassment. “ _There_?!”

            “Oh.” Leo proffered, annoyed. He should’ve guessed. “So you _did_ notice.”

            “What do you mean by that?!” Elliot shouted, closing even more the distance between them. “Of course I _did_ notice! She was not exactly discreet! Neither were you!”

            “Elliot, stop that, please. You are making a fuss over nothing…”

            “How that _over nothing_?!” The blond boy replied, obviously peeved. “You telling me a bold stranger groping my valet in the middle of a party is _nothing_?”

            “I agree it might have gone too far, but there was no need to run out of the salon like that. People will start wondering.”

            “Like I give a shit about what people out there wonder or not! I care about the fact that you didn’t push the chick away!”

            “Elliot, you are-”

            “I am wondering why! I saw it with my own two eyes, you didn’t even flinch! What was it? Were you enjoying it, or s-” He finished sentence with a cough of surprise and pain, bending forward as Leo’s hand smashed right into his stomach. He took a step back, astonished, looking up at his servant, who simply fixed his collar and walked past the Nightray. “Do me a favour and go fuck yourself.”

            Elliot’s eyes goggled even more as Leo’s steps got farther away from him. Being Leo as he was, already not all too kind every time, listening to his cursing and seeing his apparently impassive attack and retreat warned him for greater trouble. “Leo, wait!” He called, running a step after the boy to grab his arm.

            “Let go of me!” Leo growled, shoving him off with a violence Elliot was never pleased to presence. He couldn’t clearly see his servant’s eyes behind the lens and shaggy bangs, but he could perfectly picture his expression. One of both wrath and hurt. “You get me all the way here to accuse me of being some kind of dirty slut and you dare touch me?! Don’t you do that ever again, or I’ll have your arm from your body.”

            “T-That’s not what I meant, Leo-” Elliot stuttered, taken aback by the other’s defensive-offensive posture and words, feeling suddenly stripped of all nerve he was feeding of earlier, being instead filled with hopelessness alone.

            “Like hell it isn’t what you meant!” Leo continued, not letting him finish. “You fucking admit I did enjoy it! _Enjoy. It._ Well, Elliot, congratulations! You managed to be an even bigger moron than I thought you were! Explain me how in hell would _anyone_ like to be harassed like that, uh? You know what? Forget it! I don’t want your answer! It would only be idiotic, anyway, like the rest of your existence!”

            Elliot didn’t retreat though, he stepped forward, serious. “Leo, I was not… I was just…”

            “Being a complete asshole! As you always are.” The servant decided. “Well, of course you think being your servant is easy! Well it’s not! It’s not easy to stay by your side, not in a mansion where I don’t feel welcome, not in this place where everybody hates me! So yeah! Maybe I didn’t pull that perverted girl away, and if I did so, it was because doing otherwise would harm us both! What do you think they would think of a mere servant like me, one nobody likes at all, kicking away a noble lady, god damn it? Well, they would be displeased. At the very least! They wouldn’t give a fuck about the reasons! You know that much! And you also know you would be rebuked for it, and I probably get ridded of for good! And yet you barge in like a fool and make the whole room stare as you drag me away from such an important party! Hell, Elliot, I thought you knew better than that! Are you listening to your father already? Because I am! Remembering you of the reputation of your family and of how you cannot misbehave like you just did! But you know what? I don’t care anymore! I don’t’ give a damn anymore! Good luck dealing with all the problems you brought yourself! And don’t count on me! After all, I _enjoyed_ it.”

            It was biting his lip that Elliot reached for the other’s hand, opening his mouth to speak, but not having the chance to do so, being immediately kicked away, in the most literal of senses. And what a kick that was, right against his crotch. Elliot cringed his teeth in pain, cursing through them. “I told you to leave me alone, dickhead!” Leo repeated, quickly turning to face the door.

            “Oh, hell no!” Elliot decided, his previous inability to fight back replaced by cheer determination. He rushed to catch up with his servant, who had only time to turn around before the blonde’s arms wrapped around his waist and dragged them both to the floor. He was not sure of what he was doing, but he knew he was not willing to let go.

            “What the heck are you doing? Let go of me or you’ll regret having ever breathed!” Leo scolded vigorously, while passionately struggling against his master’s steady arms.

            Elliot tried to still the other, feeling the hits and unconsciously thinking of the bruises those would turn into by morning. “Leo!” He called, trying to calm the other down. “I told you I was-”

            “I don’t care! Let go!”

            This was by far too odd of a scene. What had started with a mad Elliot and turned into a mad Leo, which had turned into a fight over who would listen to who. But the boys’ relationship had been turbulent from the very start, anyway. “Shut the hell up and listen!”

            “ _You_ listen and let go for once, you airheaded douche!” Leo protested.

            “Ah, well, you are a stubborn idiot who won’t even let me talk!”

            “You are a moronic yahoo who thinks is always right!”

            “And you are a selfish bastard who always acts on his own!”

            “ _Excuse me_?” Leo demanded through clenched teeth. He threw up a punch right to Elliot’s stomach once again, making him flinch, but not for a second retreat. “Now _I_ am the selfish bastard here? Spare me!”

            “I am sorry, god damn it!” Elliot exclaimed, this time loud so that his voice echoed through the empty library. Even Leo was taken by surprise at the intensity with which the sentence had been spoken. Sensing the short cease of struggle, Elliot grabbed Leo even tighter and looked into his eyes, now visible through his locks, as his glasses were gone. “I didn’t mean any of it, Leo, I’m sorry! I-” He was flustered now, and his eyes looked too moist. Leo could not tell if it was a result of embarrassment, pain or sorrow. But he was too surprised to fully appreciate it. “It’s my fault. I should’ve not let you alone with that-”

            “Elliot, I’m sure that’s not the point-”

            “It is!” He exclaimed. “It most certainly is! I-” He looked down, looking somehow ashamed. “I left you alone and that’s on me.”

            Leo sighed, annoyed. He was not struggling anymore, though. “Elliot, I am not a baby you need to look after at all times. That is not the point of this all thing!”

            “Then what is it?” The boy asked, genuinely confused.

            “The point is that-” He paused to shake off Elliot’s hands from his shoulders. “-you do not get the right to act like an idiot and get yourself in trouble. Which you already did!”

            Elliot’s cheeks burned bright in renewed anger, as he remembered the whole scene. “I can’t help it! I can’t stare as if it’s nothing while… _people_ like her take advantage of you!”

            “It’s not like I was going to die-”

            “That’s not the point!” Elliot shouted, angry now at Leo. “The thing is that I won’t ever allow people to treat you like an object to be handled around as they please! You are _my_ valet, and _my_ friend, and I won’t stand for anybody else but _me_ getting close without consent!”

            …

            …

            “I-I-I-” Elliot’s whole face turned into a bright shade of red as he reviewed his own words, faced by utter silence. “I mean- I… I did not… Hum-”

            He was interrupted by a faint giggle that turned into a loud laugh. Staring in bewilderment at his suddenly very amused servant, Elliot was at a lack of words. Leo tried his best to keep it in, but he had not been able. To see Elliot so flustered was always a given, and over such words… he could not control it. He was suddenly not angry anymore because he saw it all through. He actually briefly mentally scolded himself for not seeing it from the beginning. All of Elliot’s rash and hurtful accusations had come from worry alone, jealousy, even. Leo should’ve known better. That was his worrywart idiotic master in its full splendour. “W-What?!”

            “Nothing.” Leo mumbled, looking up at Elliot with a smile. “You’re just an idiot.”

            “H-Hey!” The boy answered back, embarrassed.

            “But I think I can forgive that.” Leo affirmed. And after a brief pause, he proceeded. “I am okay. Thank you for worrying, but there was no need to.”

            Elliot took a moment to think of an answer, for him himself had not grasped yet the meaning behind his own words and actions. Recognizing them under the light of Leo’s speech, he was struck by that reality in a more realistic way, being instantly washed by an uncalled feeling of relent. He unconsciously raised his hand, slowly reaching for Leo’s cheek and stroking it with cold fingertips. “Of course there is. I am your master, after all. I vowed to take care of you.” And, even though his words were overall embarrassing, he didn’t seem even able to notice so, and kept his expression serious and fond.

            Leo could not help but blush, though, putting on a playful smirk to disguise it. “That’s some cheesy thing to say at a time like this… But don’t get me wrong. I’m still mad at you.”

            “Aaaah? I thought we had solved that!” Elliot exclaimed, surprised.

            “You still acted like an idiot. Being cute afterwards doesn’t count as an excuse.”

            Elliot proceeded, trying his best to ignore the fact he had been called cute. “Well, you were still groped by that perverted girl. What’s your excuse for that?”

            Leo only laughed. Jealous Elliot was a thing he liked to deal with. “I have no other excuse than the ones I gave you already. I can only assure you don’t have to worry too much.” With it he leaned forward, planting a slow and soft kiss over Elliot’s lips, leaving the boy paralysed, and then whispering against his ear. “The only one I want touching me is Elliot- _sama_ …”

            “Oh, damn it, Leo!” Leo exclaimed, genuinely pissed off again, backing off to stare right into Leo’s eyes. “I told you countless times to leave off that silly suffix!” 

And then he just leaned forward and smashed his lips against Leo’s. It was a fast and harsh move, reflecting Elliot’s previous apparent anger. Not anger, Leo knew, kissing his master back with cheer amusement, only the boy’s loud mouth trying to cover up for his imperative affection. And without any of them knowing how, they found themselves instantly sprawled on the floor, sloppily canoodling, mouths colliding with an unexplainable urge, really characteristic of the two horny teenagers they sometimes forgot they were.

“E-Elliot…” Leo gasped, once he turned his face an instant to catch some breath. “Elliot, we-” He gulped, trying to talk properly in spite of his own heart bumping insanely in his ears, as Elliot’s lips caressed his neck. “We need… We need to-”

“Leo!” The blonde called, looking down at his servant, faces intangible inches from one another. His bright blue eyes shone with a peculiar loving kindness he constantly felt near Leo. “Leo, I-”

_“Elliot? Are you in there?”_

The boys stopped breathing the instant a familiar voice was heard from the door of the library. The stared at each other in sudden panic but did not move.

_“Hey, Elly? Can you hear me?”_

_Shit_ , they both thought, quickly struggling to stand up and rashly trying to pull themselves together, shaking sleeves and smoothing shirts, buttoning jackets and combing hair. Leo was just finishing to tie Elliot’s lace back to its rightful place when the door opened, making both youngsters jump away from each other and act a straight pose.

            Vanessa entered the library looking distressed, but a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she spotted her brother across the room. “Elly!” She exclaimed, running to reach the boy. “I’ve been looking for you all over, where have you been?”

            “Hum, I-”

            She then looked at Leo, standing in silence behind Elliot. The girl narrowed her eyes, mistrusting. She was smart enough to know something was not right. “What’s going on, you-”

            “I!” Elliot started, panicking.

            “Elliot was not feeling alright.” Leo proffered, serious and calm.

            Vanessa instantly turned to her brother again, holding his arms in obvious worry, passing one hand over his forehead. “What’s the matter, Elly? Are you feeling sick? You are awfully hot! Maybe-”

            “I-I’m fine.” He affirmed, backing off, blushing even more, thinking of the actual reason he was so hot and praying she would never find out.

“He decided to take in some fresh air.” Leo explained. “That’s why he rushed out.”

“Take fresh air?” Vanessa mumbled and raised an eyebrow. “In the library?”

“W-We went outside first!” Elliot completed. “I was just… just resting a bit before I go back to the party!” When his sister looked at Leo again, he proceeded. “I took Leo with me, in case I needed something, of course.”

“Hum…” The woman mumbled, not one hundred percent convinced. Elliot sweat in his stillness, anxious for her to let go before he had to admit some much more awkward facts. “Okay.” She said, ripping a relieved sigh from each of the boys. “Are you feeling alright now, Elly? Maybe I should call off your presence at the party. I’m sure Mother and Father will understand.”

Elliot felt thoroughly satisfied with the offer. He had never thought of this, but faking sickness came with the handy advantage of the possibility of escaping boring social meetings as that one party. The idea was almost enough to make him stop feeling guilty for lying. Almost.

“Lady Minderth will be sad though. She told me she _adored_ dancing with you and would love to repeat.”

The mention of that name was enough to pull Elliot from his comfortable bubble of relief back to his unwavering bad mood. “You know what, I-”

He swallowed is words when he felt Leo’s fingers pinching his back, hard. “I think it would be a marvellous idea for Elliot to rest. One should not play with such fragile thing as it’s one’s very health!”

“But I-” Elliot tried, but clenched his teeth as the pressure of his friends assault augmented.

“Don’t you think so, Elliot?” Leo asked, widely smiling at his master.

Elliot’s eye twitched at the image. That was one terrifying Leo, the one smiling even while surrounded by that thick dark aura. He knew better than to mess with the boy right now. He left out a sigh. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, I better go up and rest, if that is not a problem?” Leo’s hand left Elliot alone.

“Of course not, brother.” Vanessa assured. Leo had a lot of complaints about Vanessa, but he could not deny or avoid appreciating how much she loved her little brother. “I will head and bring the message to our parents and others. Do call the physician immediately, if you feel too ill. I will come by your room later, is that alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Sure.”

The woman stepped in Leo’s direction, a though expression on her face. Leo could’ve wavered, were he not so used to her scary side. She seemed like she was going to accuse him of something, or scold him, or even launch and beat the crap out of him. Actually, her tone was equally unsympathetic as she spoke. “You take good care of my brother, servant.”

Even through such cold words, Leo recognized the true concern and plead behind them. He softly bowed. “Of course, Lady Vanessa.”

With a short snort, that was, in her own weird way, an approval, Vanessa kissed her brother’s forehead and left the library, leaving the boy rubbing the skin above his eyes. “Wow, that was a close one!” Leo sang from his place.

Elliot turned around to him. “Hey! Why did you do that? I was willing to return to that party!”

            “Oh yes. And you were also willing to go to that Minderth lady and do God knows what to relieve your anger.”

            “I-…” Elliot stuttered, embarrassed for being so easily read. “It’s not like I was not going to hit her, or anything…”

            “Doesn’t matter.” Leo decided, grabbing his master’s hand. “There is no need for any of it. Let’s just let it go, shall we?”

            “But!”

            “C’mon, Elliot…” Leo whispered, getting awfully close once again. “I will not make you, of course. I am but a mere servant. You can choose to go after you sister and meet that Lady, perhaps even dance with her again! Or…” He dragged, passing the tip of his fingers over Elliot’s chest, right away staring up at him. “… We could just ignore her existence and, I don’t know, finish what we started?” Elliot opened his mouth, once again red as a tomato, and flinching at the idea. “Elliot is sick, after all, right? Why don’t we go upstairs, where you can rest and let me _take care_ of you?”

            Elliot closed his mouth and puffed his cheeks, in some kind of annoyed pout. Leo waited for either a witty comeback or a sloppy runaway, yet none came. Elliot just grabbed his servant’s hand and pulled him away from the library and up to his room, mumbling quiet complaints to himself. Leo was taken by surprised, but giggled the whole way up.


End file.
